This engine and power train invention is energy related, having a conserving effect by delivering prime power at minimum brake specific fuel consumption (BSFC). More particularly, it relates to a transmission monitor/control microprocessor effective automatically to adjust the ratio of a clutch-driving power train of the type in which such transmission, in the power limiting mode is so continuously varied by the computer that engine power is applied at all levels with minimum fuel consumption and in which, during shifting and while the clutch is disengaged, the transmission varies relative rotation in the clutch in a way automatically to minimize the speed differential at its opposite sides.
In regard to its latter, clutch control phase, the invention, in its more specific aspects, is to be viewed as relating to a clutch-driving variable ratio power train, in which the clutch is a mid-mounted one, in turn driving a load connected range-shift gear transmission on the clutch output side. Suitable applications include agricultural and nonagricultural vehicles and machinery, but especially an agricultural tractor.
As background thereto, the material information includes but is not limited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,952,828, 4,180,979, 4,091,617, 4,158,290, and especially the (U.S.) Society of Automotive Engineers Paper No. 780465 relating to BSFC and also U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,938.